


Forbidden Romance

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Y'all this is all smut, some of it has plot, this is all for sinful sundays from my blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: Literally all of my Sinful Sunday things for Obidala. Prompts will be in the summaries.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Better Be Quiet

**Prompt: "They're going to hear us" "Then you better be quiet"**

Padmé giggled, positively enthralled with the man. He was _never_ this spontaneous, and she was living for it. Usually _she_ was the one that initiated contact when they had a stolen moment alone. Yet, today was different.

Today he had gotten back from a months-long campaign on the outer rim. He hadn’t even stopped at the Temple to change. He had gone straight to her unsuspecting arms, his armor battle worn, ash still settled in his cape as it fluttered behind him. He had made quite the scene, showing up at a Senate dinner hosted by Senator Organa like that, his excuse was that he was sent to inform the Senator of a development that was of interest to the Security Committee. Everyone had stopped to take in the Jedi and to ask him about how the war effort was going. He answered all their questions, but his eyes scanned the crowd for the real reason he was there.

 _Her_.

She could feel his gaze on her from across the room. She wanted to run to him, but she knew she couldn’t. She took a sip of her wine as she looked out the transparasteel and waited for him to approach her.

“ _Senator, a word_?” he purred into her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed as a shiver ran down her spine. Memories flooding her at the sound of his voice, the way he sounded when he moaned her name. Memories of how he’d asked the same question the day he first told her he loved her.

“Master Kenobi,” she said, turning to him with a smile. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Important Senate business, _for your ears only_ , I’m afraid.” He let out a small exhale, the barest hint of a laugh.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Is _that_ so?”

“Yes, Senator. If you’ll allow me?” he offered her his arm, escorting her down the hall and into a nearby office. Once the door was closed behind them, he pulled her face to his to kiss her deeply. His kiss was passionate and full of longing. He had never been so forward with her in such a public place.

“ _Obi_ …” Padmé moaned as his head dipped down to nip and suck at her neck. Her hands sunk into the hair at the back of his neck, holding him against her.

“Darling, I’ve missed you,” he whispered against her skin.

“I know,” Padmé murmured, “But you’re here now.”

“And I plan to take full advantage of that,” Obi-Wan smirked, capturing her lips with his. Frantic fingers working at the many layers of her gown.

Padmé felt a flash of resentment for Dormé, her handiwork was _too_ good sometimes, but it was gone as soon as it came. She worked the armor from his arms, dropping them on top of the fabric of her dress to muffle the sound. Next, she worked on his robes, pushing them off his broad shoulders and adding more fabric to the growing pile.

His hands were everywhere, comparing her curves to his memory, knowing that calling upon them in the field so often had distorted them. Padmé gasped at the contact. His hands were rough on her skin as he worshipped her. He unclasped her bra, letting the straps slip from her shoulders. Obi-Wan kissed down her jaw, continuing to her neck. He sunk to his knees in front of her and took one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the bud before he gently closed his teeth around it to give it a tug. She let out a moan, arching her back into the contact. She felt his hands on either of her abdomen, rapidly sliding lower until his thumbs hooked into her underwear. He ripped them down her legs, looking up at her with an innocent look as he kissed her breast.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to look that innocent while doing this to me,” she chuckled breathily.

“Oh?” He asked, still looking at her like he was the pinnacle of virtue. “And how should I look?” He continued to kiss his way down her chest, his beard tickling her skin.

“I don’t know,” she gasped, feeling his mouth flit across her clit. “Not like this, though.”

He smirked up at her before he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Padmé let out a moan at his ministrations, her hands desperately tugging at his hair. Her hips bucked against his face. He gently nudged her with the force until she was laying down on the desk behind her. He pulled back to look at her fully, slipping his fingertip through her folds to gather some slick on his finger. His eyes flicked up to her face as he bought it up to his mouth.

He let out a groan as his eyes closed. “Darling, I’ve missed the taste of you.”

When his eyes opened, lust had taken over. The clear blue of his eyes were clouded, threatening to drown her in their depths. Her breath hitched in her throat as he turned his attention back down to the space between her thighs. He began to eat her out with vigor, like he had been starving for months and only she could sate his hunger. She wasn’t prepared for the sensation, moans and cries slipping from her mouth as she felt her pleasure grow.

 **“Obi, they’re going to hear us** ,” she hissed. Her breathing was becoming irregular.

He pulled back to answer her, inserting two fingers to make up for the removal of his mouth. “ **Then I guess you better be quiet,”** he said smugly, curling his fingers inside her.

She let out a strangled cry. He was going to be the death of her.

“Now, if you don’t mind?” He asked, giving her a pointed look. She nodded. She’d be quiet. He gave her a grateful nod, bringing his head back down, but leaving his fingers. His tongue circled her before sucking down on her clit. It was a jolt to her core. Padmé felt her orgasm building, a white hot coil forming.

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” her breath hitched in her throat. She didn’t know how, but his tongue worked unbelievably faster, coaxing her over the edge, but she didn’t want him to take her there. _Not like this_. She gently placed her feet on his shoulders and pushed him off, mouth and fingers abruptly torn from her.

Obi-Wan used the back of his hand to wipe off his mouth as he stood. “ _I’m sorry, Senator_ ,” he growled, “ _I wasn’t aware that this was up for debate_.”

She sat up to look at him, panting to catch her breath, “You exactly didn’t give me time to negotiate.”

“Well, by all means, _negotiate_ ,” he purred, standing between her legs. His lips latched onto her neck.

“I just… feel like it’s an unequal trade,” she replied, leaning into his kisses.

“Oh? And how do you suppose we remedy this oversight?” He smirked.

“I think I have a resolution in mind,” Padmé chuckled, snapping the waistband of his pants.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, shaking his head. _Force, how had he gotten so lucky_. He swiftly divested himself of his pants. When he looked back at her, she was entranced by his erection. He smirked, seeing her visibly swallow.

“See something you like?” he teased. Her eyes flicked back up to his, her face becoming a beautiful shade of crimson.

Her confidence didn’t waver, though, and she reached out to stroke him, earning her a low moan. He hadn’t been touched like this is _too_ long. His forehead rested against her shoulder as she pumped him. Her touch was gentle, and her hand looked so small wrapped around him. He tenderly removed her hand, placing a kiss to her palm.

Padmé cupped his cheek with her palm, brushing a thumb across his face. “ _Please_.”

How could he say no to that? _He couldn’t._ He gently lined himself up, searching her face as he entered. He loved the way her eyes closed in pure bliss, a face that only _he_ got to see. A face that _he_ earned. She nodded, letting him know that he should move. He started nice and slow, wanting to savor this feeling after being denied it for so long. However, the more he tried to hold back, the more Padmé bucked her hips urging him to go faster until he was pounding her into the table. His mouth was feverishly kissing her to swallow their moans. He knew he should be worried that someone might hear them, but he was more interested in relishing in the fact that _he_ did this to her. _He_ had the power to break one of the strongest senators into a quivering, moaning mess beneath him… and she had power over him. It was the thought of this that kept him going on the campaign. The thought of coming back to her, of holding her, feeling her, doting on her every need… _he loved it_. He wouldn’t want this with anyone else, and the thought of her being alone at night, hoping that he was alright, like he knew she did, it broke him. He held her close as he rocked into her, chest pressed to chest as their hearts pounded. Reassurance that he was there, and that moments like this wouldn’t always be what they had. Someday, they’d have more. He kissed her fiercely as he felt her finally go over the edge. The feeling of her convulsing around his cock bringing him to his own release, his cock twitching, buried deep inside her. He kissed her forehead as they caught their breath. Obi-Wan smoothed his hand up and down her side. They basked in the after-glow of each other for a few moments more before begrudgingly parting bodies to get dressed. 

“I love you,” Padmé whispered, planting a kiss to his cheek while he straightened out his armor.

“And I you,” he smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

“We should head back,” she sighed.

He nodded, offering her his arm. “Shall we, Senator?”

“We shall.”


	2. Senate Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan uses the force inappropriately while they're watching a Senate Session.
> 
> Prompts:  
> "They're going to hear us."  
> "Then I guess you better be quiet."

Padmé let out a slight hiss, looking back over to see the Jedi leaning against the doorway that led to her Senate pod. He looked disinterested, arms crossed and inspecting whatever was under the nails of one of his hands while the other was tucked under his elbow. Everyone else would’ve noticed the hand he was inspecting first, but Padmé was more concerned with the hand tucked safely under his elbow. That was the hand he was torturing her with.

“Master Kenobi,” she said through gritted teeth, feeling the phantom force touch rubbing circles on the inside of her thigh.

“ _Senator_ ,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk, phantom touch moving up her thigh. Padmé sucked in a breath, a moan dying in her throat which she covered up with a cough. Obi-Wan came over to sit next to her.

“ **They’re going hear us,** ” she whispered, eyes frantically looking at the surrounding Senate pods.

 **“Then I guess you better be quiet,** ” he said smugly, phantom touch flicking her clit. She gasped, earning a stare from her neighbors. She quickly recovered and shot them an apologetic smile.

Obi-Wan drew languid circles on his thigh, causing Padmé to squeeze her thighs together. He leaned his head on his other arm resting on the side of the pod.

“I don’t know how you do this. It’s so boring,” he complained as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He had sped up his circles and tightened them. Obi-Wan wore the barest hint of a smile as he took her in. She held her mask in place nicely, years of practice had helped her gain that skill, but the slight sweat forming on her brow and her breathing gave her away. He knew she was close.

Padmé was going to kill him later. She felt the familiar sensations of heat pooling in her core, threatening to spill over and cause her to come undone here and now. She tightened her hands into fists, using the feeling of her nails hitting skin to ground herself in the present, but it wasn’t working as well as she’d hoped. She closed her eyes and exhaled, feeling herself cum hard around nothing, clenching at air. An unsatisfying orgasm for her, but apparently amusing for him. She was grateful for the heavy skirt Dormé had put her in today. It hid her shaking thighs from the unobtrusive eye, but she knew he knew. His fingers had resumed languid circles as he worked her through the climax, gradually slowing to a halt. When she opened her eyes, the hall had already started to clear out, having been dismissed while she’d been coming down from her high.

“Well, Senator, this has been an interesting session,” Obi-Wan remarked as he got up.

She glared at him. “Yes, Master Kenobi, it has.”


	3. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obidala with bondage. Based off that gif of Obi-Wan in handcuffs from AotC

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how he had let Padmé talk him into this. He had never felt so… vulnerable. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Padmé, because he did. Immensely. It was just… the thought of having to take whatever she dealt and not being able to hide his face or touch her back…. it killed him. 

“Darling, did you forget about me?” he called out to the bathroom. Padmé had swiftly ushered him onto her bed and handcuffed him to it before disappearing into the refresher.

“I think it would be very hard to forget about you, _Master Kenobi_ ,” she smirked, leaning against the doorway. 

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. He wasn’t sure what to expect when she returned, but he hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected her to be in very lacy undergarments that peaked out from the gap in the opening of his cloak. She strutted over to the end of the bed before letting to cloak slide off her shoulders and pool on the floor around her feet. Obi-Wan felt heat settle in his face as a blush grew…along with something else.

“ _Like what you see, Master_?” she teased as she crawled up the bed towards him. She straddled his lap, grinding down on his hardening member through the fabric of their clothes.

“ _Padmé_ ,” he moaned, head falling back towards the pillow. 

She undid the fastens of his tunic, letting it fall open. Her hands slid up the expanse of his chest, moving the fabric out of the way so she could have more access. Her touches were hot, scorching his skin as they explored. Padmé looked up at him with a cheeky grin as she leaned down to kiss and suck her way down his neck and chest. She left hickeys and bites in her wake before planting a kiss under his navel. Her eyes flicked up to his, full of lust as she placed her hand over his bulge and squeezed.

Obi-Wan hissed in response, spurring her on. Her hands hastily undid his pants and underwear, freeing him. Tentatively, she wrapped a hand around him, pumping him with confidence before slowly lowering her head down. She licked a stripe up his shaft and proceeded to take him into her mouth. Padmé languidly ran squiggles up his shaft with her tongue before increasing the pace as she sucked. Her hands reached whatever part of him couldn’t fit in her mouth. 

Obi-Wan struggled against the restraints, wanting to touch her, to slide his hands into her hair and hold her close. His hips moved on their own accord and she quickly held them down into the mattress, pulling off him.

“I’m in charge,” she told him pointedly. Her eyes softened as she saw how hard he was breathing and how cloudy his blue eyes had become. He was hazy, drunk on love. She wanted to reward him for losing control and letting this happen. “But… I could take some requests.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped up to hers. “Please, darling. I want… I want you,” he begged.

Padmé bit her lip. He had asked _so_ nicely. How could she possibly say no to him? Especially when her own body ached to feel him inside her. She slid her underwear down her body before moving to hover over him. Slowly, she sunk down onto him, moaning as he filled her. 

“ _Obi_ ,” she murmured as she started to ride him, “ _You feel so good_.”

Obi-Wan let out a strangled cry as all he could do was watch her body bounce on his dick. “Darling, _please_. Let me touch you.”

His fingers were aching to hold her hips, to pull her within his reach and ravish her body with kisses. He groaned as she shook her head at him. She did, however bend down and kissed him hard, riding him at a faster pace. Padmé moaned against his mouth and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. It was the only form of control he had as he dominated her mouth the way she was dominating him. He was breathing hard, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead at the exertion. Obi-Wan felt Padmé start to slip, her motions getting sloppy as she was getting closer to chasing her high. He felt her convulsing around him and gasped.

“ _Kriff_ ,” he groaned, following her lead. She rode him through his orgasm, milking him for every last drop. His chest heaved as his head fell back to his the pillow in exhaustion. 

She gently reached up and undid the restraints. He immediately pulled her against him, kissing her forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Padmé smiled as she kissed him.

“Although next time, you’re the one getting restrained,” he grinned devilishly.


	4. Hold onto Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> "Maybe you should hold onto something."

Padmé smelled the delicious smell coming from the kitchen as she returned home for the day. She quietly snuck up on her husband and wrapped her arms around his mid section, burying her face in his back and letting out a sigh. 

“Long day?” Obi-Wan asked, rubbing his hands up her arms.

“You have no idea,” she groaned, letting go of him.

“Sounds like you need some stress relief,” Obi-Wan suggested, turning to kiss his wife. 

“What kind of stress relief are you thinking? Are we talking a bath with some candles, a massage, or…?”

“I was thinking ‘or….’,” Obi-Wan smirked.

Padmé grinned, hastily undoing the buttons of her shirt as her husband kissed her neck.

“ _Obi_ ,” she sighed at the contact. This was _just_ what she needed. His hands took over for her, discarding her clothing before going to work on his. He lifted Padmé up, her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands sunk into his hair, kissing him deeply.

He slipped a hand between them, guiding himself towards her entrance. Padmé moaned as she felt him fill her. He tried to thrust up into her, but it just wasn’t working the way he wanted it to. 

“ **Maybe you should hold onto something,** ” he commented.

Padmé looked around the room before settling her eyes on the kitchen island. “Back up a bit,” she instructed. When she was close enough, she leaned back, propping her elbows against the marble island. She shivered at the cold marble on her back. She used her arms as leverage, giving him a better angle.

Obi-Wan resumed thrusting, kissing Padmé and her body wherever he could. One arm wrapped around her to keep her supported while his other hand drifted down to rub small, tight circles on her clit in time to his thrusts. 

Padmé’s back arched off the counter top as she felt her toes start to curl. Heat and pleasure was building in her body, threatening to overtake her. She fought Obi-Wan’s tongue for dominance as she felt her muscles go taut. Padmé moaned against his mouth as the rubber band inside her snapped, flooding her senses with pleasure to the point where she was drowning in it. Her walls convulsed around him, earning her a strangled groan. Her breathing was almost as ragged as her husband’s who’s hips stuttered into her as he came. She reached up to kiss him, smoothing his hair out of his face. 

“So, feeling a bit less stressed?” Obi-Wan panted.

“I don’t know…” Padmé smirked. “We may have to try again.”


	5. Breaking the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Oh my gosh, did we just break the bed?"

Padmé smiled as Obi-Wan carried her into the room they had rented for the weekend. It was supposed to be a quiet weekend at the sea, they even checked in under fake names in case the media went looking for them. It wasn’t just that they couldn’t be seen together, but also that they both were such high profile people that it was just better if they could just be Padmé and Obi Naberrie for a weekend instead of Senator Amidala and Master Kenobi.

“What should we visit first?” Padmé asked.

“I’d like to see some _local_ sights, first,” Obi smirked as he plopped Padmé on the bed and crawled on top of her.

“Obi!” She squealed as he started nuzzling and kissing her neck.

“I’m sorry, _Mrs. Naberrie_ , is it wrong for me to want to worship my wife? Many people start their day with worship,” he said innocently as his hands worked her dress higher up her thighs.

“Well, _Mr. Naberrie_ , who am I to keep you from your adoration,” she replied, pulling on his belt.

Clothes were strewn across the floor in haste to expose naked skin. Obi-Wan looked down at his wife’s small form on the bed. He wanted to try something different this time. Padmé gave him a quizzical look as he pulled her up onto her hands and knees by her hips. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her.

“Like what you see?” she chuckled, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Oh, darling, you have _no_ idea,” he murmured in awe as he kissed over her back. He gently tugged her by her hair, smirking when she emitted a moan.

He hooked his hands around her thighs, pulling her back towards the edge of the bed. Teasingly, he ran his erection across her folds, biting back a moan when she wiggled her ass to encourage him to enter. Slowly, he entered her from behind, his grip on her hips tightening as he bottomed out.

“ _Kriff_ , love, you’re so tight,” he hissed through gritted teeth. The bed creaked as he started to thrust, but he didn’t care. It had been so long since he had been in her like this. His head fell back in pleasure as he continued to slam into her. Her moans filled the room as she leaned down so that her face rested against the mattress. The creaking got louder as his thrusts sped up and got rougher. Padmé was a babbling mess of praise beneath him, spurring him on. He was so close that his hands were almost bruising on her hips as he tried to hold on. He felt her cum around him. Skin slapped against skin as she screamed his name. His thrusts were getting sloppy as he lost control, going over the edge with her, collapsing on her back. He heard the bed groan, followed by a bang as the bed crashed to the floor. He pulled out, lying on his back on the mattress as Padmé started to laugh.

“Oh my stars, did we just break the bed?” she asked between laughs.

He couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “Yes, darling, I do believe we did.”


	6. I Love it When You Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "God I love it when you do that."

Obi-Wan looked up at Padmé with wide eyes. He hadn’t been expecting to be left alone with her in her office. What he also hadn’t expected was for her to push him into her desk chair and get on her knees. She was frantically undoing his pants. He smirked at her.

“If someone told me that the Queen of Naboo would be on her knees for _me_ someday, I don’t think I’d believe them,” he teased.

“ _Former_ Queen,” Padmé said pointedly as her small hands pulled him out of his pants. She stroked his member, waking it up for her enjoyment.

“And to what-“ he broke off to let out a moan as her mouth sunk down around him. “d-do I owe this pleasure?”

His hand sunk into her hair as he let out a hiss at the sensation of her tongue dragging up his shaft. 

When she pulled up to the tip, she finally answered him. “I’ve missed you. Besides, I’ve been keeping up with the reports. I know you could use some… _stress_ _relief_.”

The sound that emitted from his throat when her lips sucked up the side of his shaft was positively primal. 

“ _Darling_ ,” he moaned when she took him back into her mouth fully. Her hands massaged his thighs as she bobbed her head up and down his throbbing member. She zig-zagged her tongue along him before swirling it around the tip.

“ _Stars_ , I love it when you do that,” he gasped.

She hummed happily, the vibrations around his dick driving him crazy. His head lolled back onto the chair as he moaned her name. Her eyes closed in content, loving the sound of her name on his lips. She redoubled her efforts, going faster, using her hands to work over any bits that she couldn’t fit in her mouth. His breathing was ragged as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Her mouth was so warm and wet and inviting, and the things she did with her _tongue_. He was barely hanging on. Then, she pulled up before sinking down on him, taking him deeper than before and he lost it. Padmé smirked, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth.

“ _Ah…ah… darling_ ,” Obi-Wan babbled as he came into her mouth.

She swallowed every last drop, looking up at him with innocent eyes as she cleaned him up with her mouth. She pulled back, placing a sweet kiss to the tip. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she took in how positively spent this man looked in her chair. She kissed his thighs before neatly tucking him back into his pants and fixing his clothes.

“Padmé, I love you,” he murmured as she sat in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too,” she replied, kissing his cheek.

“And darling, I _will_ be returning the favor later,” he smirked, kissing her deeply.


	7. Competition Over Holocall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Wars equivalent of sexy skyping. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> "First one to cum loses."

Padmé chuckled at the holo projection of her husband in front of her. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Obi-Wan asked nervously.

“Obi-Wan, do you have any better ideas?” she challenged.

“Well… not quite,” he sighed, watching his wife spread out in front of him in all her glory over the call. Maker, what he wouldn’t give to touch her right now. He hastily took off his clothes, watching as her eyes darkened. Obi-Wan smirked as he caught her licking her lips at the sight of him. “Careful, darling, your desire is showing.”

Padmé raised a challenging eyebrow at the visible erection on his end. “You’re one to talk, dear.”

“So are we just going to…?” He trailed off and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Of course not. Let’s make this fun. **The first one to cum is the loser** ,” she smirked. “However, you can’t go slower than the other person. Winner gets to have the loser on their knees working them with their mouth the next time we’re together.”

Obi-Wan blushed. Somehow, he thought this arrangement was unfair since he could ground himself in the force to keep from cumming, but if that meant he would end up with the former Queen of Naboo on her knees for him, then so be it. Besides, he’d learn better than to underestimate his wife. Perhaps she’d surprise him.

“Alright, darling. Challenge accepted. We’ll start in three…”

“Two…”

“One!” Obi-Wan smirked as they both dropped their hands to their bodies. He knew she liked it fast, and since she had made the rules, she couldn’t say no to the pace he set. He pumped himself quickly, watching her circle her clit in fast, tight circles. He wished he was encased in her and not his own hand, but _hey_ … at least he was enjoying the view. He knew that if he kept it up at this pace, she’d be a goner.

His eyes roamed her body as her back started to arch off the bed.

“How are you holding on there, _Senator_?” he purred.

“F-fine,” she stammered. Padmé swallowed, trying to focus on anything but the sensations between her thighs, building to a fever pitch. She wasn’t going to let him win. She sped up herself, locking eyes with him.

Obi-Wan let out a grunt as his hand worked to match the new pace. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her insert a finger into herself.

“Holding up, Master Kenobi?” she smirked. She knew what she was doing.

“D-darling, are you sure you want to do that? It might break you faster. That wouldn’t be very fair,” he replied.

“Oh, I’m sure,” she smirked.

Obi-Wan’s mind was racing as he watched her spread herself so he could see. _Kriff_ , he wanted to be buried inside her so bad. He spit on his hand before swapping it with the one that had been working him over to mimic the feel of her. That’s what did it. 

Padmé watched him spill into his hand. Content with knowing that she won, she let her eyes roll back into her head as she came herself, toes curling. It wasn’t as satisfying as it would have been with him inside her, though. 

“Well, Master Kenobi, looks like you’ll be on your knees the next time we meet,” she breathed.

“So it seems, Senator. So it seems,” he smiled, shaking his head at her.

“I love you,” she smiled, crawling back so that he could see her face.

“I love you, too, Darling. I’ll see you soon.”

Padmé blew him a kiss and ended the call.


	8. I May Not Be Able To Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Obi-Wan gets sent to Naboo instead of Anakin to protect her in AotC.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Once we start, I may not be able to stop."

Padmé walked back from the festivities on Naboo with her Jedi Knight. The air was still and full of ambient noise. She could hear the bubbling of the water nearby and the sounds of the nighttime bugs. They strolled in silence through the garden, her hand resting on his arm.

“This has been nice,” she finally commented. “I almost don’t want to go back tomorrow. Life will be almost too different without my favorite shadow.” She smiled warmly at him, enjoying the tinge of blush that settled on his face.

“You flatter me, my lady,” he murmured.

“Please, Obi-Wan, you’ve more than earned the right to call me Padmé by now,” she told him, squeezing his arm lightly. They’d been dancing around each other for days. Every time Padmé thought she’d broken through his walls, he’d make up an excuse to leave, but she’d seen how he watched her all night. He had to feel the same way.

“Well, I suppose this is where we part ways for the night,” Obi-Wan replied as they stopped in front of her room.

“Perhaps… you could come in for a bit?” she asked. “I dismissed the handmaidens for the night and I might need some help with my dress.”

He swallowed. “How can I say no to a queen in need?”

“I’m not a queen anymore,” she said softly.

“You’ll always be a queen to me,” he smiled, following her inside.

Padmé sat down at her vanity and wiped off her make up. “Tell me, Obi-Wan, what do you think of Naboo?”

“I think it’s a beautiful planet. The artisans here are said to be some of the best in the galaxy,” he replied, awkwardly looking around the room as she started to unpin all her lovely hair. She was missing one pin in the back. Gently, he reached over and pulled it free, letting the mass of curls come flowing down her shoulders.

“You know… on Alderaan, taking pins out of someone’s hair is an act of intimacy,” she smiled at him in the mirror.

He cleared his throat, “I hadn’t heard that. Did Senator Organa tell you about it?”

“Once. Bail and I discuss the cultural differences of our people when we get tired of talking politics,” she chuckled before standing and turning her back to him. “Master Kenobi, if you could…?”

“O-of course!” he replied, gently reaching out to undo the zipper. The back of his knuckles brushed against her back as he pulled the zipper down to the end of the track right at the top of her butt, sending a shiver down her spine.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I should be going,” he murmured, but he didn’t move.

“Obi-Wan, I-“

“Senator, _please_ , if you say those words, I won’t be able to let you go,” he pleaded.

She turned her head forward, not able to look him in the eye. “What if I didn’t want you to?”

“Padmé,” he sighed. “We both have lives back on Coruscant. Our own duties.”

“I know,” she said, looking down at the ground. “Could we just pretend for the night that we don’t?”

His hand ghosted over her shoulder. “ **Are you sure? Once we start, I may not be able to stop.”**

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she replied, feeling him step into her space.

His hands smoothed over her back before nudging the straps of her gown down her shoulders. Tentatively, he bent his head down to kiss her neck, his beard tickling her skin. She leaned back into him, feeling his arms circle around her. She turned her head to capture his lips in a searing kiss. She was throwing gas on a fire, and she wanted to watch it burn. Padmé slipped out of her gown, clad in just her underwear as she turned. Quickly, she worked her hands to remove his clothes.

“I know you prefer the Jedi robes, but seeing you in the garb of my people is kind of a turn on,” she teased. She definitely enjoyed the fact that it wasn’t as many layers. Soon enough, his chest was free for her hands to explore. She kissed her way across his chest, earning her moans from the Jedi Knight who normally exhibited so much restraint. She gently walked him back until he fell onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, climbing him like a tree to capture his lips again.

“Darling, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, reaching up to cup her breasts. “I’m going to worship you like the queen you are.”

“I’m hardly a queen anymore,” she murmured, kissing a trail down his chest. “What I’m about to do to you isn’t very regal…”

“You’ll always reign my heart,” he teased. He quickly sucked in a breath as she cupped him over his underwear. “P-padmé…”

“Yes, Master Jedi?” she purred, using her teeth to pull his underwear further down.

His eyes widened as the mass of curls got closer to the juncture between his legs. He shivered as the cold air hit his erect member. It lasted only a moment, though, before he was surrounded in the warmth of Padmé’s mouth.

He let out a groan as her tongue swirled his tip and continue to swish it’s way across his shaft. His hand tangled in her hair as he moaned her name. She hummed in response, the vibrations almost enough to bring him over the edge. He’d never felt anything more lovely in his life. However, if this was to be his only night with Padmé, he wanted to make it a night she’d never forget. He wanted to taste her, to know every inch of her intimately, so that he may score it into his mind to take out when he was lonely at night. He gently used his grip on her hair to pull him off her. Her lips came off him with a small audible pop. Her eyes searched his as she raised an eyebrow at him. He used the force to pull her up and pin her to the bed.

“Obi-Wan?” she asked with a playful smile.

“Relax, darling,” he smirked. Now it was his turn to explore her body with his mouth. He ghosted his lips over her chest until her reached her breasts. Then, he covered them in sloppy, sucking kisses as he worked his way to her nipples. He rolled one in his fingers and the other in his mouth, causing Padmé to arch off the bed and into his hands. She let out soft moans that were music to his ears. He continued his descent, tugging her underwear down to reveal her secret patch of hair. She watched with wide eyes as he studied her. She was dripping for him as he leaned down and licked a long languid stripe up her core.

“Delicious,” he murmured, as he let the taste of her settle on his tongue like he was sampling fine wine. He dipped his head and began to taste her with great fervor, running his tongue around her clit before letting it slip further between her folds and back again. Padmé was normally a very coherent speaker, but his ministrations caused her to be reduced to a bunch of nonsensical sounds as she tried to ride his face. She needed more, and bucked her hips to ask for it.

Obi-Wan pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Darling, I want to savor you,” he murmured. “If I only get once, I’m going to do my best.”

Padmé blushed, coming back to her senses a bit. “Obi-Wan, I want this. I want _you_. _Please_.”

“Alright, darling,” he nodded, lining himself up with her entrance. They both moaned as he bottomed out, Padmé never feeling so full, and Obi-Wan relishing in how tightly she held his dick within her.

They kissed, tasting each other on their lips, finding that together it was sweet. He began to move, a slow pace that allowed him to pull out almost fully until bottoming out again. Padmé knew she’d be sore in the morning, but she didn’t care. She’d welcome the soreness as a reminder that this, him filling and stretching her out, hadn’t been a dream. She moved her hips in time with his, creating a perfect rhythm as they moved to become one. Gradually, the sounds of them slapping together were getting louder as the pace was faster and faster. They nipped and sucked and kissed every inch of each other that they could reach as they felt themselves getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Obi-Wan, I-“ Padmé tried to say.  
  
“I know, me, too,” he replied with a groan. Their breathing was ragged as they fought to hold on, neither of them wanting this to end. Warmth pooled in Padmé’s core as she felt the familiar coil being wound tighter and tighter until her will wasn’t strong enough to rule over it anymore. She let go, her vision exploding in an array of color as she came, walls fluttering around him. Her release sparked his, milking him of every last drop as he spilled inside her. They collapsed in a heap of sweat and limbs before looking at each other and letting out shaky laughs. Obi-Wan pulled out to lay beside her, pulling her close. Their bodies fit together perfectly, almost mocking them, knowing that they couldn’t have more of this.

“Obi-Wan…” Padmé murmured.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he begged. “I will never be able to leave if you do.”

“But, do you-“

“Yes,” he sighed as he held her tighter. “I do. That’s what makes this so hard.”

“But, not enough,” she sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“Not enough to leave the Order,” she replied sadly.

“That’s not true. Padmé, if there wasn’t a war, I’d leave in a heartbeat.”

“Then after the war?” she asked hopefully.

“If you still feel the same way, then, yes,” he replied.

“Obi-Wan, my feelings for you won’t change,” she said adamantly. “But, please, just say it once so I have something to hold onto.”

He nuzzled his face into her neck, planting a kiss there. “Padmé, I have loved you ever since I ran into you in the Senate after all these years. I promise you, that will never change.”

Padmé felt tears in her eyes as she realized that, should something happen to him in the war, this would be the only time she’d hear him say that. She turned into him and held him close.

“Shhh, it’s alright, darling,” Obi-Wan murmured as he held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. His heart was breaking as he felt her emotions wash over him. “Padmé, I’ll be okay. I _promise_ , I’ll come back to you.”

“Promise?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Promise,” he replied, kissing her fiercely.

She rested her head back on his chest as she started to calm down. Gently, she traced lazy hearts on his chest until he fell asleep. “I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she murmured before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her as well.


	9. From the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex against the window. That's literally it. He comes home from a hard campaign during TCW and just needs the relief.

Padmé was settled at her desk when he barged in. He looked haggard, and he didn’t say anything, choosing instead to stride across the room and sweep her into a heated kiss.

“Obi-Wan,” she gasped between kisses. He reached a hand back to lock the door with the force, not wanting to break contact. He kissed a trail across her jaw as he pulled her skirts up around her waist.

“Obi, w-what are you doing?” she stammered.

**“I want to fuck you up against the window,** ” he said bluntly before going back to kissing her. He’d come back from a terrible campaign. Hundreds of men had died in front of his eyes. He needed the escape that he’d only find in Padmé. When he was with her, it was like nothing else mattered or existed. He wasn’t an inexperienced General pretending to be something he wasn’t. He was just a man making love to the woman he wanted more than anything. She understood this.

Their kisses grew more frenzied as her hands worked at his pants to free him. She stroked him to get him hard enough to fuck her as he walked her back towards the window. He pushed her underwear to the side as she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss as she felt her back slam a little hard into the window.

“Darling, are you okay?” he asked, concern etched on his weary face.

“I’m fine. Keep going,” she replied, kissing him. This had been the habit lately. He’d come home after losing a campaign and instead of talking about it first, they’d fuck, letting him get his frustrations out.

“Kriff, I love you, darling,” he sighed, entering her. The pace was steady and fast. She knew their rule, but she had to ask. He’d never been this bad before.

“What happened?” she said breathless as her hips worked to meet his.

His answers were punctuated with his thrusts. “A local shared intel with the enemy. We were surrounded. It was a slaughter.”

His thrusts grew harder and harder as he used his dick to take out his frustrations.

“You know that wasn’t your fault,” she replied, turning to see his face. His eyes were far away as they looked out the window at the city below.

“I know, but it still stings. They were _my_ men! _My_ responsibility,” he panted, his voice breaking. “I failed them.”

“You know that’s not true,” she gasped as he managed to hit her g-spot.

He bit down on her shoulder, using his grip on the fabric muffle his sobs. Her arms wrapped around his back to hug him close. Her nails dug into the fabric there as she tried to ground herself, feeling her orgasm build. She knew how badly he needed this, and was determined to hang on until he came first.

“ _Obi_ -“ she cried out when he hit that spot a little harder than before.

His breathing was hard, and her shoulder was damp. She tilted her head to kiss the expanse of his neck in front of her, knowing precisely the spots to nip and suck to bring him back to her. His thrusts were getting sloppy, and Padmé was losing her grip. She felt his cock twitch inside her before he came, filling her with warmth. It sent her over the edge. She came hard, using his robes to muffle her cry of pleasure. Slowly, he lowered her to the floor and fixed their clothes. She reached up to wipe the tears from his face.

“You came home,” she murmured.

“But so many of them didn’t,” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “Why is my life worth more than theirs?”

“It’s not,” she insisted. “But, you all have your duties.”

“None of us volunteered to die for the Republic, Padmé,” he said exasperatedly, “They were born to die! I know what their duty is, and I know what mine is, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“ _No_ , Padmé. I love you, but you _don’t_ know. You haven’t had to hold your men as they die in your arms,” he replied, sitting on the edge of her desk.

“Don’t tell me I haven’t lost people, Obi-Wan. How soon you forget the events that brought us together in the first place. I’ve had many handmaidens die for my sake. That was their duty, to protect me. However, that didn’t make it any easier!” she snapped.

He looked over at her and sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

She moved to stand between his legs. “I know. You’re stressed and you’re hurting. Just, don’t take it out on me, okay? I’m only trying to help. I love you.”

He pulled her against him, holding her close. “I know, Darling, I love you, too. More than words can describe.”


	10. Shoved to the Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for sex with underwear shoved to the side.

Warm arms enveloped her from behind while she cooked. 

“That smells heavenly,” he purred in her ear, pulling her flush against him.

“I just hope it tastes as good as it smells,” she chuckled, lifting a spoon with some sauce out of the pot. She gently blew on it before offering it to the chin resting on her shoulder. “Well?”

“It tastes great, darling. But, do you want to know what tastes even better?” he murmured, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

“What?” she chuckled.

“ _You_ ,” he replied before biting her neck. It was a calculated nip, and it made her melt back into him. She tilted her head to give him more access to her. She swiftly reached out to shut off the stove as his hands slid to her thighs as started to bunch up the fabric in his hands. He dragged it up her body as he walked back until his back thumped into the counter top behind them.

“Do you want this as badly as I do right now?” he asked.

She nodded, turning in his arms to kiss him properly. His hands settled on her ass as he kneaded it while they kissed. He picked her up and set her on the counter as her hands fumbled to undo his pants. She slipped her hand under his waistband to stroke him. 

Obi-Wan let out a groan and shoved her dress up her thighs. He stepped between them, shoving her underwear to the side. He grazed his lips across her jaw, tickling her skin with his beard as he rubbed his tip against her entrance.

“Obi-Wan, _please_ ,” she begged, driving her heels into his back to pull him closer.

“Alright, darling, since you asked so nicely,” he smirked, finally entering. Padmé’s head fell back in a moan as he bottomed out inside her. 

“How do you want it?” he asked, rubbing circles on her thighs.

“I don’t want dinner to get cold,” she chuckled.

“Hard and fast it is,” he grinned as he started to move. 

His hands reached back to grip her thighs and the top of her ass as he drove into her over and over again. He attached his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking a trail along her skin. Instinctively, her hands sunk into his hair at the nape of his neck, gently tugging what she could as she moaned his name. He used his grip on her hips to move him in time with his thrusts, driving himself deeper and deeper. The friction from her underwear against her clit as it was dragged back and forth from their fucking was so much more stimulation than she had prepared for. 

She let out a shaky breath as she felt tension settle into her limbs. She was close and he knew it. He’d fucked her enough to know the signs. He sped up his pace, although his own thrusts were getting sloppy as he got closer to his own orgasm. A particularly rough thrust timed with an accidental brush against her clit sent her overboard, seeing stars as she came around him, screaming his name. 

Her release sparked his, milking him for all he had as he moaned her name, hips stilling against hers. They looked each other in the eye as he pulled out, both had blown pupils as they were panting to catch their breath. They shared an open mouthed kiss as he gently corrected Padmé’s clothes. The feel of the cloth brushing against her overstimulated self sent a shiver up her spine. He put himself back into his pants and helped her off the counter.

“So, ready to eat?” Padmé asked with a chuckle.

“Always,” he winked.


	11. Reading in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé won't let Obi-Wan read his book.

Padmé smirked as she donned her most tempting lingerie. She’d treat him today. She’d been planning this for weeks. He’d come home from his mission, and she’d spoil him. They’d just finished dinner and decided on a “quiet night in.” Yet, she knew what that meant. She playfully stuck her leg out of the doorway to get his attention… But heard nothing. She poked her head to figure out why he hadn’t responded. She sighed, watching him sit on their couch, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose while he read. Surely she was more interesting than whatever he was reading.

Padmé went back to her mirror, trying to find the maximum level of sexiness to tempt him. She slid her robe down one shoulder and purposely tugged out a few choice curls from her hairdo. She gave herself an appreciative nod before strutting back out into their living room.

“Oh, hello there, darling,” Obi-Wan replied without even looking up from his reading material. She deflated slightly. But, no, Padmé was _many_ things, and persistent _was_ one of them. She walked over to him, and swung her legs over his lap so that she was straddling him. His data pad rested against her stomach as he looked up at her over the rim of his glasses. He smirked at her, reaching out to pull her sleeve back up before turning his attention back to his reading material, reaching out to flick his finger and turn the page.

“Can’t have you catching a cold, Senator,” he replied.

Padmé rolled her eyes as she thought of how to tempt her Jedi Master.

“What are you reading, _grandpa_?” she teased, bending forward to drag her lips along his jaw. She loved riling him up, and knew exactly what buttons to push.

“Darling, who are you calling _grandpa_?” he asked in offense.

“ _You_. You’re the one reading with his glasses on when his wife is trying to seduce him… _unless_ you can’t get it up anymore?” she teased in his ear before trailing kisses down his neck. She knew he’d give up on reading. All it took was a few well-placed nips on top of her teasing, and he’d break. She just knew it. 

His arms circled around her and she smirked, knowing she had him on the ropes. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she shivered in anticipation. Was he going to bite her back? Trail kisses on her neck? Move her robe off for better access? The anticipation was killing her, but then he did none of those things. He let out a moan in her ear as she nipped his pulse point, but that was it. She turned to look over her shoulder, seeing that he still held the data pad and he was still kriffing reading! She let out a frustrated sigh.

“Are you okay, darling? You seem tense,” Obi-Wan replied.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Obi-Wan, are you still attracted to me?”

“Of course!” He replied.

“Then put the data pad down and pay attention to me,” she begged. “I bought this outfit _specifically_ for you. I haven’t seen you in months. You can read whenever you want. What is so much more important than spending time with your wife?”

He chuckled slightly in her ear. “You said you wanted to have children. I was reading up on various positions that aid in helping to conceive a child.”

Her ears perked up. “You want to have children?”

“Padmé, the war is over. I think it’s time to start a family, yes,” he replied, kissing her neck. She melted into him.

“So, what did the data pad say?” she asked curiously.

“There are some positions that are better than others,” Obi-Wan said.

“Like?”

“Well, I don’t know. _Someone_ kept trying to distract me,” he smirked.

Padmé groaned, rolling her hips against his. Obi-Wan let out a grunt as he felt himself harden beneath Padmé.

“Pick the top one,” she replied, feeling his hold on her tighten.

“Missionary.”

“What are you waiting for?” she murmured in his ear.

He groaned, throwing the data pad onto the arm chair across the way. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re very persuasive?”

“What can I say? It’s what I’m good at,” she smirked as she gently took his glasses off and placed them on the coffee table. She gently cupped his cheek, running her thumb along the top of his beard.

“Your new outfit _is_ very becoming,” he murmured, raking his eyes over her as he gently laid her on the couch. His hands smoothed over her sides as he appreciated her curves.

“Just not enough to distract you from reading?” she asked cheekily.

“Oh, darling, you’ve always been the perfect distraction,” he purred as he started to undo his clothes and shed them onto the floor.

Her gaze moved over his rippling chest muscles as he moved, reaching up to touch them. He turned his head back towards her and she felt her hands fly back onto the couch. He was using the force on her, she realized with wide eyes. He smirked in response as he finished taking off his pants and underwear.

He settled back between her legs and used the force to drag her underwear down her legs. He looked at her with eyes hooded with lust and she visibly swallowed. She knew she was in for a ride.

Obi-Wan reverently slid his hands, fingers splayed, up her thighs as he leaned towards her, bringing his erection closer to her entrance. He could feel her heat from centimeters away as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, begging him to enter. Slowly, he dropped his head down to kiss her, and when she started to kiss back, he thrusted in until he bottomed out. 

The moans slipping between Padmé’s lips were fuel to the fire as he started to move. However, he wanted to do something special since the reasons for this love session were special. He loosened his hold on her hands so that she could sink them into his hair. Then, he used the force to wash over her, letting her know how much he loved her. The sensations were like electricity up and down her spine as he thrusted. She sucked on his bottom lip as invisible tendrils started to rub tight circles around her clit. A whine ripped from her throat as she felt like she was in the middle of an electrical storm. The energy between them was crackling as they both worked their ways closer to their release. 

Padmé felt the familiar heat pooling in her core as her body grew taut, like a rubber band pulled to it’s extreme. She felt one of Obi-Wan’s hands leave her thigh and come up to cup her cheek as they kissed. He pressed one finger to her temple and suddenly she was overwhelmed with images of the future he wanted for them as she came: images of her swelling with his children, of those kids running around their apartment, laughter filling the air. It was full of happiness and it was full of hope. She kissed him harder as she felt him cum inside her before collapsing onto her chest.

She pulled her arms up to wrap around him and hug him close. “I want that, too.”

She tilted her head and kissed his sweaty forehead while he caught his breath.

“And… I didn’t realize how nice the force was during sex, but for the love of the Maker, _please_ do it again whenever you want. It felt _amazing_ ,” she chuckled breathily.

“Whenever you want, darling,” he smiled, kissing her softly.


	12. Cumming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith!Obidala
> 
> Obi-Wan returns from a mission early.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "How do you want me..."

Empress Kenobi sat on her throne as she commanded the workers here and there while she waited for her husband to return home from his mission in the outer rim. It had been a long week, and she was tired. She rested her chin on top of her hand as she leaned on the arm rest. She’d been a queen before, but being an empress in charge of an entire galaxy was so much harder. Her little ones were in the nursery and she wanted to be with them, but she had responsibilities. Still, when her work was done, she slipped away to at least tuck her toddlers in for naptime. She gave the twins a kiss before retiring. 

Her outfit was stifling, layers of black that trapped the heat and baked her. Her crown weighed down her curls and was giving her a headache. It wasn’t that she regretted being here, because she didn’t. She loved her husband. She just wished they could have a simple life somewhere, just them and their children. That was all she wanted.

Like a snake sheds its skin, Padmé dropped the layers of the Empress until she was herself again. She left the fabric in a pool on the floor, stepping out of it so she could go take a bath.

Obi-Wan entered his throne room, expecting to see his wife in her rightful place. However, she was not there. He checked on the children, tucking them in lovingly, but she wasn’t there either. He made his way into their shared room and saw the discarded dress on the ground. A smirk crossed his lips as he heard the water running and his wife humming in the other room. He kicked off his shoes in order to creep up on her. She was sunk into the bath, water up to her collar bone. Her hair spilled over the edge of the tub. Gently, he knelt behind her and picked up a rag to clean her.

“ _Hello there_ ,” he murmured.

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him. “Obi-Wan! You weren’t supposed to be back yet.”

“My mission ended a bit sooner than I expected. I wanted to get back to you as soon as I could,” he replied before kissing her deeply. “I missed my wife.”

“I missed you,” she murmured. Her eyes flicked over her face. “Care to join your wife for a bath?”

A smirk toyed at his lips as he stood to shed his layers. He stepped into the tub opposite her. He wrapped his hands around her ankles and tugged her into his lap.

“Hello there,” Padmé teased, feeling his erection beneath her. Playfully, she reached between them to stroke him.

Obi-Wan let out a groan, letting his head loll back onto the edge of the tub. “Kriff, just like that.”

Padmé leaned forward to rub her nose against his. “You just want my hand?”

“Maker, no, but I’m not complaining. Your hand is so much better than mine,” he grinned, stretching up to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, in stark contrast to her actions beneath the water.

“What’d you miss most about me?” she asked curiously as she grazed her lips along his jaw. His hands slipped up to rest on her hips, drawing lazy circles with his thumbs.

“Well, let’s see…” he said, thoughtfully. His hands slid up her back as he talked, “I missed waking up to your beautiful face nuzzled into my chest. I missed the way your curls tickle my nose while we spoon. I missed talking to you about things. I always value your opinion, darling. I missed kissing you. And…”  
  
She pulled back to look down at him curiously, tilting her head. “ _And_?”

“I missed making love to my wife,” he replied softly, slipping his hand into her hair and using it to pull her in for a searing kiss. Padmé’s hand stilled. Her hands came up to cup his face as she gently ground into him. A guttural whine ripped from his throat. He moved forward, giving her space so she could hook her legs around his waist. His hands gripped the sides of the tub as he pulled himself up to stand. Carefully, he stepped out, holding his wife close as he walked them back into their bedroom, not caring about the trail of water he was leaving behind. He deposited his wife on the bed and stood back, trailing his eyes down her body to see if anything had changed.

 **“H-how do you want me?** ” she asked breathlessly.

“Darling, you’ve been the acting Empress all week. How do _you_ want _me_?” he smirked.

Padmé bit her lip as she thought, before turning over onto her stomach. She was on her hands and knees, facing away from him. The bed shifted around her, letting her know that he’d taken up his place behind her. His hands slipped over the curves of her ass, smacking her before moving up to grip her hips. She felt him tease her entrance, but she was impatient, thrusting herself back to take him in. He moaned as she surrounded him.

“Oh, Darling, I have missed this,” he murmured as he bent forward to kiss up her back. One hand snaked up between her breasts to gently hold her neck as he pulled her flush against him. He started to thrust, setting a steady pace, just how she liked it. It wasn’t too fast and rough, and it wasn’t gentle. It was constant. Like what he wanted their relationship to be.

Padmé tightened around him. She hated how easily he could read her body sometimes. It was almost as if he knew her better than she knew herself, moving at the right pace and angles to send her hurtling towards the edge. When he bit down on her neck and sucked, her toes curled. This was what _she_ missed most when he was gone: being reminded that she belonged to someone. She was _his_. She’d let him mark her skin as much as he wanted, because of this. As he pulled her up into his chest, straightening her out, he managed to find the sweet spot. He knocked into it over and over again, causing her breathing to come out in hard pants as she tried to delay the inevitable.

“Darling, cum. I want to feel you. I want to hear you,” he murmured in her ear.

She tensed beneath him, feeling herself go over the edge. He kissed her hard as she cried out against his lips. He fucked her through it, relishing the feel of what he did to her before letting himself join her in bliss with a groan.

Padmé shook slightly from the overstimulation, going slack against him. He held her tight, gently laying the both of them down onto the bed before pulling out. Obi-Wan sweetly kissed her temple as he cuddling her to his chest.

“I love you,” she murmured, reaching over her shoulder to cup his cheek.

“I love you, too, Darling,” he replied, turning his head to kiss her hand.


	13. Convince Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Friends? No I don’t think so. Friends don’t know the way you taste.” “I know you watch me. I could close the curtains, but this is fun.”

A diplomatic mission. That’s what this was. She smirked when she noticed how their rooms were opposite each other across the courtyard. If they left the curtains open, they could easily see into each other’s rooms. _That could be fun,_ she thought.

Whenever she was assigned to a mission with Master Kenobi, a part of her tingled in excitement, and not a public part. This was a little dance they’d been doing for a while. Ever since he was sent to protect her on a trip to Toydaria and they’d gotten a little too inebriated and let slip that they’d always found each other attractive. They’d hooked up then, and had been doing so here and there ever since.

The negotiations here had been brief and not settled the way she had hoped. After all, Padmé had known that the Duchess Satine wouldn’t have budged so easily. Now, she was back in her room, stepping out of the shower wrapped in her robe. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-Wan Kenobi leaning out his window looking around the courtyard. Then, his gaze flicked up and saw her. With a slight smirk, she dropped her robe. She enjoyed watching him lick his lips, eyes following her as she crawled on her bed and spread herself towards the window. She reached over and toggled her comlink.

Obi-Wan looked down at the flashing light on his arm in amusement before engaging it.

“Senator, I feel the need to warn you that your curtains are open,” he said with a smirk.

**‘I know you watch me. I could close the curtains, but this is fun,** ” she replied. “Besides, what’s a little show between friends?”

Obi-Wan had to shake his head. **“Friends? No, I don’t think so, darling. Friends don’t know the way you taste.”**

She sat up at that and fully turned her attention to him. “What are we then?”

“I thought someone as intelligent as you would know by now,” he teased.

“Obi-Wan,” she murmured softly, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Don’t toy with me.”

“Lovers, darling. After all this time, I’d say we were lovers,” he replied earnestly.

“In a lustful way?” she asked.

“In the way that I’d leave the Order tomorrow if you asked,” he murmured.

“I feel as though you’d need some convincing to do that,” she teased.

“Oh?” he asked with a grin. “And how do you propose to _convince_ me?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

She didn’t have to ask him twice. He ended the call and made it way past the various servants and guards, trying to get to her side of the building.

“Is something the matter?” the Duchess asked as he walked by.

“No, I just have an urgent message for the Senator,” he blushed.

“What kind of message?” Satine pressed.

“One that doesn’t concern Mandalore,” he assured before slipping past. He took the stairs two at a time until he was on Padmé’s floor.

By the time he’d gotten to her door, she had put the robe back on.

“I was beginning to think you had changed your mind,” she smiled when he entered.

“About you, darling? Never,” he said before taking her in his arms and kissing her fiercely. His lips moved against hers with fervor as they walked backwards to the bed, falling on top of it.

His hand gently tugged at her robe, undoing the tie as his lips trailed from her lips and grazed her jaw. They continued their descent to her neck before sucking lightly on her pulse point. “If I remember correctly, I was giving you the opportunity to convince me. What did you have in mind?”

Padmé grinned and flipped them so she was on top, robe hanging open, giving him a visible stripe down her chest towards the junction of her thighs. “Perhaps if I made love to you… you’d see the benefits of leaving,” she replied in a mock senatorial voice.

Her hands slipped up to work at his robes, slowly parting the fabric as his head fell back onto the mattress. The way he looked up at her was positively primal and it sent a wave of heat down to her thighs. She bent down to nip and suck a trail down his chest as her hands undid his pants. He let out a delicious moan when her hand slipped beneath his underwear to cup his erection. Her hand may have been dwarfed by his erection, but as Master Yoda always said, size matters not. That was especially true with how her hand wrapped around him and worked him over. His eyes closed and he let out another moan at her movements. When she stopped, his eyes blinked open to see her pulling his pants down his body. He lifted his hips to help her and kicked off his boots to make it easier for her to rid him of the fabric. Soon enough, she was back in his lap, hovering her entrance above him as she stroked him. His hands slipped up her chest and over her shoulders, pushing the robe off her.

“Let me see you, darling,” he begged.

She took the robe off and dropped it next to his pants. His hands settled on her hips, gently pressing them down so that she would sink onto him.

“Use your words,” she grinned, “Or is the Great Negotiator speechless?”

“Around you, darling? Always,” he smiled softly as she started to lower herself down. His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath as he felt her encapsulate him in her warmth.

Padmé leaned forward to kiss him slowly, using the lean to create an angle as she started to ride him. They were moaning into each other’s mouths as they made love. His large hands splayed on her hips, kneading the soft skin before using his hold to help her fuck him. She buried her head in his neck as he set a faster pace.

“ _Oh, Obi_ ,” she moaned, nipping his neck gently.

They got faster and faster, barely holding onto reality as they looked into each other’s wide lust-blown eyes. He used the force to pull her back for rough kisses that made her heart skip a beat. She felt the familiar coil tightening in her core and whimpered against his mouth as he worked harder and harder to bring her over the edge. Her body stiffened before quaking slightly against him as she came. He sat up, hands holding either side of her face as he kissed her with such passion and ferocity that Padmé felt like she might burst. When she’d come down from her high, her hands held him close to kiss him as he started to move again before finding his own release within her. After he came, he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he panted for air. Her hands slipped into the hair at the base of his neck while her other arm wrapped around his back to hold him close.

“I don’t want you to leave until you’re ready,” she murmured. “I know how important the Order is to you.”

“You’re important to me, too,” he replied.

“You’ll feel guilty if you left during a war,” she reasoned.

“Then, as soon as it’s over, I’ll be yours,” he promised, turning his head to kiss her neck. “You already own my heart. Never doubt that.”

She smiled down at him. “I never do.”


	14. Backseat Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU  
> Prompt: “Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything”

The ride home was quiet. Obi-Wan wasn’t proud of how he had handled the situation. He hadn’t expected Anakin to lay a hand on her, and when he did, well, he couldn’t control the subsequent punch he threw at the other man’s jaw. Now he was driving home with Padmé, having left shortly after. She drove them off the road towards a secluded area and parked the car. The silence was deafening. 

**“Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything,** ” Obi-Wan begged after a moment.

“You punched him,” she softly stated. 

“I know, and I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I know he’s your boyfriend, but that doesn’t give him the right to lay a hand on you,” Obi-Wan said adamantly.

Padmé turned to look at him, tears in her eyes, “Obi-Wan, I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately. I just… I can’t do this anymore.”

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan murmured sadly, reaching out to wipe the tears from her face. “You shouldn’t be treated like that, darling. You deserve better.”

“I don’t want to go home right now. Can we sit in the back and talk?” she asked.

“Of course,” he smiled, getting out of the car and going to sit in the backseat with her. She slid into the back and rested her head on his chest.

“I can’t be with him anymore,” she murmured. “Not if he’s going to be like this.”

“You have to do what’s best for you,” he replied, stroking her cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Padmé tilted her head up, looking at him as if for the first time. Whenever there was a problem with Anakin, it was Obi-Wan who made sure she was okay. Whenever she needed something, it was Obi-Wan that she went to. When she had a problem, the only person she trusted to keep it a secret as well as help her was Obi-Wan.

“What if… the best thing for me is to be with someone else?” she asked, searching his eyes.

Obi-Wan swallowed. _Was she saying what he thought she was?_ He’d be lying if he said he never thought about it. He’d never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he was even jealous of Anakin, seemingly having it all. After all, he had Padmé and she was everything. 

“Then… I think you should be with that person,” he murmured, stroking his thumb along her cheek bone. He smiled as it brushed over the beauty mark on her cheek.

Padmé closed her eyes and exhaled, steeling herself to make the next move. She pressed forward, gently brushing her lips against his to test the waters. When she felt him kiss her back, the kisses grew heated, building in fervor until she was in his lap. Obi-Wan’s hand tangled in her mess of curls, pulling it out of her pinned hairstyle. His other arm wrapped around her back as he lowered her down onto the backseat of the car to continue their make out session. Her lips strayed from his mouth, pursuing a course down his jaw to his neck where she gently latched on. Her hands moved to undo the buttons of his shirt when he took her hands and pinned them above her head at her wrists.

“Obi-Wan?” she asked in amusement.

“You’ve had a rough night. Let me worship you, darling,” he smirked as his kisses trailed down the middle of her chest. He used his free hand to undo one button of her shirt at a time, kissing in a straight line down to her skirt. He let go of her hands to hook his fingers over the waistbands for her skirt and her underwear before tugging the fabric down her legs. 

Padmé shivered at the sudden cold air on her core, but the sight of Obi-Wan lowering his head towards her thighs was enough to send sparks up her spine. He kissed teasing, biting, kisses up her thighs before licking a stripe up her core, causing her to moan and bury her hand in his hair to pull him closer. His bright blue eyes were clouded as he looked up at her with lust from between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as his gaze bore through her before refocusing on the place he planned to explore with his tongue. Without much warning, he ate her out with vigor, swirling his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves just to watch her writhe beneath him.

“Obi-Wan!” she cried out as she found herself climbing closer to the edge faster than ever before. It was his first time with her body, but he was already well-attuned to her. Her hand tightened in his hair as her toes curled and she saw stars. He moaned at the taste of her, using his mouth to fuck her through her orgasm until she was shaking slightly from the stimulation. Gently, Obi-Wan pulled off and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before coming up to kiss her softly.

Padmé blushed at the taste of her on his lips. His arm snaked beneath her to pull her flush against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Obi-Wan let out a groan as he felt the heat from her core through his pants.

“Please,” she begged.

“Please what?” he asked softly.

“Show me what it’s like to feel loved again,” she said with a small smile. It was her secret smile reserved only for him. A slight upturn of her lips when she knew she shouldn’t smile, but she wanted to acknowledge him. It made him weak for her. That was _his_ smile, and he covered it with his lips, claiming it as his. Her hands slipped between them to undo his brown corduroy pants, pushing them down his hips along with his underwear until he was free. Then, she gently took his erection in her hands, moaning at how hot he felt as she stroked him, leading him towards her entrance. He pulled away to watch her face as he entered, wanting to make sure he stopped at any sight of pain or discomfort. They locked eyes as he entered, until Padmé’s fluttered closed at how great it felt. She let out a sigh of content as he bottomed out. When she adjusted, she rolled her hips into his, letting him know to move.

It was a slow pace that gradually built. He was memorizing how they fit together, learning what she liked best until he was confident enough that he could hit all the right places at just the right speed and pressure to have her screaming his name into the galaxy. It was the sweetest sound, but he didn’t want to make her hoarse, so he swallowed her sounds with his mouth as he found himself near his release. Padmé tensed beneath him before quaking in his arms, pulsating around him and pulling him over the edge. His hips stuttered into hers as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while he came, collapsing into her chest. He turned his head to kiss her cheek, but she turned to capture his lips. Obi-Wan smiled against her, turning them on their sides so he could hold her close. Reverently, he ran his hand up and down her arm as they cuddled. His eyes looked over at the clock, noting the time. Dawn would be rising soon. A small smile appeared on his face at how fitting it was. A new day, and a new beginning. 


End file.
